


Vault 77 or the Puppet Man

by Kyni



Series: Wastelandstuck [1]
Category: Fallout 3, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyni/pseuds/Kyni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a special little friend, who has followed you through thick and thin, and always has an opinion about things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vault 77 or the Puppet Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Babel121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babel121/gifts).



> Since I know Homestuck, I wanted to write a Fallout crossover. Now, it is done, and I’m not even sorry. This work will be divided in many short fictions. 
> 
> Also, english is only my third langage so, if you see errors, tell me so I can fix it.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy the reading !

  _You have a special little friend, who has followed you through thick and thin, and always has an opinion about things._

 Your name is Dirk Strider. You do not live in a Vault but the family’s tales says that your old grand-grand-grand-grand-grand-etc.-father was.  
Since you are able to talk and walk, your father fed you with the murderous tale of your ancestor and you have to admit you enjoyed it more than it was intended.

 Your baby brother whom you’re now in charge since your father fled away and your mother died is named after this famous ancestor : Dave Strider.

 Dave Strider –the old pop- was a terror amongst the fellas scavenging the Capital Wastelands almost two centuries ago. He was running across the wild desert on his giant ant’s back with his trusty friend on his right hand. The Dweller and his Vault Boy puppet used to plague the raiders with his blood stained puppet. He left one day, leaving woman and child and never returned, taking his lil Vault Boy with him.

 Since he disappeared, it is only natural for all his offsprings to replace him. That’s why you know all the puppet skills from your father and why you try to teach them to your bro. Unfortunately, the little brat isn’t thrilled as much as you are when you trick him on a roof and make your own puppet, Lil Cal, attack him. Not cool.

 However, today is Dave’s fifteenth birthday and you give him his first own puppet. You’re really proud of him. And since your brother is a man now, you send him into battle against a bunch of raiders.

 It is difficult to see it because of your shades but you really are anxious about this. Nervosity runs along your spine when you watch him fight from afar. You feel the urge to intervene but Lil Cal reminds you your own fifteenth birthday and how your father managed to leave you in the middle of those crazy full armed bastards with just a sword and a bloody puppet. And you were actually pretty fine. It was a bloodshed. But you only had scratches.

 Lil Cal tell you to keep your cool. To have faith in your brother. And you do.

 You still do when Dave is hit in the ribbs with an iron bar. After all, there’s only two raiders left of six. He’ll do fine. They make fun of your baby brother while he spit a little blood and rub his side but he doesn’t flinch. You’re proud, really proud. Without any cry or warning, your bro slice the nearest raider and you know it is time for you to get up.

 Lil Cal nodds with concern but says it is time now, your bro is not a kid anymore and he’ll do fine, as you did yourself back then, ten years ago. Striders are lone fellas. Always have, always will.

 You approach the battle scene. The last raider is tough but Dave got rid of him anyway to look up at you. He doesn’t smile nor made any sound aside a little snort.

 Your eyes cannot meet because of the shades but you know he is as sad as you are now. You are tempted to stay a little more but Lil Cal screams at you and you shake your head.

« It was a good show Dave, you are more than ready.  
\- Yeah, I know.  
\- Be cool bro.  
\- You too. »

 Your brother and you manage to bump a wonderful bro fist before he stretches and you look at him awkward. He was your family for ten years and now, nothing. You have to leave and follow the path of your ancestors. You have to put your own raiders in misery and become a new boogieman. As Dave also have to.

 You can’t suppress the urge to hug your brother and he fails miserably to suppress a little moan. You will miss him and he will miss you too. You both know it but it cannot be helped.

 Then you release your brother and ruffle his hair one last time.

« See you around.  
\- See ya. »

 And you go away, hands in your pockets, direction south. And he goes away too, direction north.


End file.
